Pear drops
by Lina Destin3
Summary: Short one shot. When Canada was growing up, France spoiled him rotten with all kinds of delicious candy. It was a different story with England and America.
America and Canada paid a visit to France's house.

France: That's my Louisiana boy! I was prepared for you. *France sets down another fresh batch of beignets in front of America before smacking him on the back and scruffing up his hair*

America: *happily digs in, shoving pralines and beignets into his face*

After a good time of catching up, France bids the separated at birth twins a farewell and Canada and America leave the beautiful art gallery of a house filled with portraits of Napoleon Bonaparte, King Louis the 14th, and Saint Joan of Arc.

As they enter the Parisian gardens, Canada puts his hands in the pockets of his jeans while America already starts picking through his goody bag of more candies France left them each with.

America: Dude, France is the bomb. You got showered with candy all the time as a kid? *shoves a sucker into his mouth*

Canada: Yeah, actually. France spoiled me rotten. And then when Seychelles came along! *whistles* France had a princess and he spoiled us ten times worse! *stops walking abruptly and turns to America sincerely* I'm so sorry...

America: You're always sorry, bro.

Canada: *laughs* No, I mean... I'm really sorry because I just thought about it for the first time. England seems so strict to me. I'm guessing you've probably never even tasted candy for a good bit of your childhood!

America: Not true. Come with me.

America leads his twin brother all the way to England's house. America shoves the key into the lock and they enter the house without even notifying England. Canada follows America through the house of grandfather clocks and many books, into the kitchen. The two stare at a small jar shoved in the corner of a tall shelf. So high up even grown man America couldn't reach it on his tiptoes.

Canada: *whispering* What's in the jar?

America: *whispering back* Pear drops. They're British candies. The ONLY candies that exist in this whole house! *America grabs a stool and a chair and other random items, he starts climbing the counter and the fridge until his body starts wobbling and Canada starts to get scared*

Canada: AMERICA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, THAT'S DANGEROUS!

England zooms into the kitchen after hearing Canada yell out, and he immediately starts to grab America. He shakily brings the larger man down despite America's protests.

England: YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO GO STEALING MY PEAR DROPS WHENEVER YOU FEEL LIKE IT, BOTH OF YOU GET OUT! *scolds the twins as he pushes them through the large house to the front door*

America: What?! But you used to let me all the time!

England: Did not! You would climb up there yourself without permission! *shoves the North American nations onto the front porch*

America: _SAME_ **_DIFFERENCE_**! *door slams in their faces*

Author's note: I keep intending to post another chapter to World Meeting comedy sketches because I know I have so many subscribers waiting but then everything I come up with ends up being too long and doesn't match the short, quirky other sketches that I have in there so I end up posting it separately! Sorry, subscribers, I'll think of something short again soon! SO, there's a funny story behind these "pear drop" things. I have never in my life actually tasted them or "smelled" them but they are the reason I failed a class. So crazy but so true. The main class project in Organic Chemistry 2 lab was to be a scientist and identify a mystery compound you were given. The actual compound I had was supposed to smell sweet, according to the British scientists online it was supposed to smell like "pear drops" a British candy that I had never heard of. My compound smelled like strong, nasty rubber so I immediately discounted things like cyclohexanone (my compound) and started researching about compounds that smelled strong and bitter. I ignored all other factors because of this smell thing but my compound ended up being cyclohexanone and I still don't know why it didn't smell like "pear drops"! So I failed that class and I have to retake it, that's my story! If you have ever had pear drops in real life please tell me all about it in your review, I am so darn curious about these things ever since that class!


End file.
